


Free to a Good Home

by NerdySamSays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Fic Giveaway, Plotbunnies, Preacher's Kid Castiel, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Witch Gabriel, free fic ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySamSays/pseuds/NerdySamSays
Summary: I have more fic ideas then I have the willpower, time or brainpower to write, so I am starting this to give away some ideas for free.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want any of these fics, please just comment bellow before taking. Feel free to keep me updated on the progress, and tell me when it's done! I'd love to read it! If multiple people want the fic, please feel free to all take the idea!

Castiel thought his friend Gabriel was joking when he said he was going to summon a demon. But when Castiel’s dreams began to turn in favour of a gorgeous young man, he just knew Gabriel was to blame. But things take an interesting turn when that same man from his dreams shows up in town seeking help.

Destiel. Can also have Sabriel in it. And any background relationships you want.

Preacher's Son! Castiel.   
Witch! Gabriel.   
\- Both are teenagers, and despite their difference in belief, they are best friends.   
\- I think it would work best if Cast was be very sheltered, and they became friends because Gabe took it upon himself to ‘corrupt’ Cast.   
-I also think despite Gabe being a witch, he’s still very new to the practice and doesn’t actually always know what he is doing. But feel free to change that.

Incubus! Dean.  
Crossroads Demon! Sam.   
\- they are still brothers but they were innocent souls that ended up I hell.   
\- I also had it that Dean was permanently blinded in one eye, because Lucifer punishing him. I don’t think this would work with vessels so they would have to be able to be perceived without vessels as complete beings.   
\- I think it would be hilarious if their classic forms were not be all the way classic demon, but horns and spaded tails. And I had Dean’s as completely purple in the demonic form, but you don’t have to use that. Sam however got classic crossroad demon eyes…   
\- I was going to have Dean just show up as a student, but feel free to make him a teacher, a new neighbour, a coffee shop owner, Cas could get a part time job and end up working for Dean… I quite like the last one actually.

King of Hell! Lucifer.   
\- can be written as a good guy or a bad guy, I think he would be interesting either way. Although as I had it as he is the one who partially blinded Dean, I would have him be at least indifferent to the goings on, or be completely against Dean and Cas forming a bond of any kind. I think it could be interesting if Lucifer wants Dean for himself and he keeps trying to kill Cas for it.   
\- I also think he could want both Winchesters for a harem (who wouldn’t), and could potentially want Cas and/or Gabe (or snub/hate them for taking something he wants…)

King of the Crossroads! Crowley  
\- I think he should definitely be a good guy, I think he could be trying to free some of the demons who’s were wrongfully there – like the Winchesters – despite acting like he doesn’t care.

And the ending is up to you, although I was going to go with the idea of Cas becoming a witch like Gabe, and living eternally ever after with his sexy incubus lover…


	2. Chapter 2

Not everyone is lucky enough to find their soulmate over and over again in every lifetime, but sometimes finding them every time isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. When Castiel and Dean find each other, they always end up being torn apart or dying because of a mysterious man who always finds them. But this time, something is different, Castiel _remembers,_ he remembers everything except who keeps them apart. And when Dean transfers to his high school, as a boy with a bad attitude and a leather jacket, Cas _knows_ he has less than a year to get Dean to remember, so that hopefully one of them will remember the face of the person who keeps killing them time and again and maybe finally end the cycle.

Destiel. Any background relationships you choose.

Castiel (I didn’t know what kind of person Cas would be in this one. I think he would try and remain unnoticed, so maybe a loner, but not the cool loner type, more of a ‘I don’t want to hurt people when I eventually die in some horrific manner’ or even everyone thinks he is crazy because as a kid he didn’t realise all his memories weren’t natural)   
 – I think he would definitely do well in history, and probably know how to defend himself if he has almost all his memories, although I would like to see how having all these memories could have affected him.   
\- I think if he has to have any friends it should be Charlie because I feel like she would think it was cool and refuse to leave him alone… that’s just me though, also she could be ostracized a bit, maybe because she is gay – maybe they could be in a less then kind town… although I think she would be hurt at first when Dean shows up and he is instantly trying to make friends with Dean…

Bad Boy! Dean  
\- I think he should start off thinking Cas is a freak because he heard rumours about him. But obviously warm up to him.   
\- He should underestimate how good a fighter Cas is, I think it would be hilarious if they started sparring and he thinks Cas doesn’t know how to fight…

Sam  
\- I never got far enough into this idea to have any idea what Sam would be like in this fic, so it is entirely up to you as to what the moose does.

The villain  
\- could be anyone really, Lucifer, Crowley, Lilith, Abaddon, Michael, Raphael, Metatron, etc. I would personally pick either Lucifer or Metatron… could even be a group of people!   
\- I like the idea of an immortal whose soulmate will never return and they hate Cas and Dean for always finding each other so they made it their mission to keep them apart. Although they should still be able to be killed, or Cas and Dean should at least think they can be.    
\- They could have any role in Cas and Dean’s life, even be one of their parents… although that would be incredibly sad…

Ending is up to you; however there are three ideas I had.   
one – sad no. 1, they do everything they can to prevent their deaths but still end up killed  
two – sad no. 2, they commit suicide together and that end’s their life forever.   
three – bittersweet, they kill the immortal, which resets their soulmate’s life cycle so they can be together again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came from a joke between my friend and I about who would be who if the Supernatural characters were the characters in Tarzan... but I ended up actually kinda liking the idea, although it changed drastically

Dean thought accompanying his brother on an expedition to study a mostly untouched culture would be boring, watching from afar with little to no interaction. But when they meet the young chief, Castiel, who the people believe to be a demigod or ‘the gift from the sea’ it is clear he is not one of them.

Destiel. Maybe Sam x whoever you decide lives on this island; I am very partial to Sabriel. And any background ships, although I kinda imagined the society they are studying as not believing in relationships or anything and just being like ‘sleep with whoever you want’ but would respect it if two people only want to be with each other. And I think they wouldn’t be violent, but would be capable of combat, I think they would have been discovered and had some contact with outsiders before, but Sam would be the first to come study their way of life – despite being so young.

Dean  
\- is kinda acting as Sam’s guard, but tries to be interested in the culture itself.  
\- Sam would have done his best to teach him how to speak the language, but scenes of Cas trying to teach him more would be cute.  
\- I think he should also be an artist, and spend a lot of time drawing things, maybe even be helping Sam write a book on the culture by illustrating things…  
\- I think he would be twenty five ish

Castiel  
\- I think he should have washed up on the island after a storm as a small child and only had basic English Language skills, which made it easier for him to learn to understand Sam and Dean.   
\- I think he would also be Demisexual, which would show a nice contrast between him and the culture he lives amongst… also I just really like Demi! Cas…  
\- I think he should be anywhere between eighteen to twenty five, but I definitely think he should be younger than Dean, but not drastically so.

Sam  
\- I don’t have much to say on Sam, but I think a scene where he realises there are dogs living in this society and are worshipped which makes him super excited would be adorable… basically Sam should get a dog!  
\- he should be about twenty one…

Gabriel  
\- Cas’ closest friend/adoptive brother of sorts. I think kids would live with their fathers, and Cas would be raised by Gabriel’s father which would make them adoptive brothers…  
\- maybe older than Sam to Dean

Lucifer  
\- I think he would hate Cas, because he was next in line to be chief until Cas washed up.  
\- I think he would try to kill Cas, but Dean would save him and Lucifer would be tried or something…  
\- definitely older than Cas, possibly older than Dean.

John  
\- comes to visit his boys but is conservative is appalled at the culture his sons are studying.  
\- I think he would try and return with a bunch of people to forcefully convert Castiel, Gabriel and their society to Christianity, saying they’re shameful…  
\- basically he is a douchebag…

Ending is up to you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want any of these fics, please just comment bellow before taking. Feel free to keep me updated on the progress, and tell me when it's done! I'd love to read it! If multiple people want the fic, please feel free to all take the idea!


End file.
